Puppy Dog Eyes
by Panda13216
Summary: We all know when Sam lost his shoe, was this the first time? No-Slash!


Puppy Dog Eyes

Panda13216

"I lost my shoe…." Sam dropped his head and stared at the ground.

Dean turned around with an annoyed look on his face. Honestly he loved seeing his brother with a childish expression. Sam glanced up through his bangs, giving Dean his green puppy dog eyes. Dean looked down trying to avoid his brother's eyes. He had actually lost his shoe, wow.

Dean turned and looked around. This had reminded him of when they were children.

Years Ago…..

Sam stared down at the water covering his feet. He tilted his head at the small creatures under the protection of the sand. He was only five at the time, so most things amazed him.

Dean dug his hands under the sand, carefully watching his brother wade in the ocean. He quickly turned his head to glance at the motel Dad had picked out. It was the first sea-side hotel they had ever stayed in, mostly because the eldest hunter was looking for some children who had gone missing in the water.

Oh gosh. When that thought had generated in his head he almost ran to Sam, who was only about ankle deep in the water. Dean pulled his knees closer and rested his head on them.

His green eyes were glued to the five year old, if he let so much as a squeak out, Dean would be on top of him. Dean stirred when he felt the wind blow as if it would knock over the small child.

Dean decided it would be safer to be with Sam, so he walked out and waded into the water just as a wave threw up and splashed the child in the face, leaving him sputtering.

Dean walked over and pushed his hands on his brother's chest, steadying him as he doubled over and coughed. Dean looked at Sam as he looked up at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"Sammy? You okay? Did you get salt in your eye?" Dean was concerned when Sam didn't respond but instead stared at his foot.

Dean glanced down and noticed the bare foot moving in the sand. "I lost my shoe…" Sam answered sadly as he gave his brother puppy dog eyes. "And Dad just got them for me."

"Hey it's okay." Dean held his brothers shoulders keeping him still. "Want me to go find it?" Dean knew this would be an almost impossible task but it didn't hurt to try.

"Here take my shoes and go sit on the beach." Dean handed his brother his own shoes and watched him walk back to the beach.

Sam sat down where his brother sat before, leaving a smaller imprint inside of Deans. Sam pushed his hair behind his ears and gave Dean one of the cutest smiles a kid could ever create.

Dean pushed his bare feet into the wet sand, trying to find any sign of a size seven shoe. They were a little big on Sam, no wonder he lost it so easily. Dad had just not wanted to steal Sam anymore shoes for a while.

Sam tilted his face at Dean in the distance any time Dean looked down thinking he found the shoe but figuring out it was just a piece of seaweed. Dean knew he couldn't find the shoe, but seeing Sam in tears over losing it, he could at least try.

He felt a small figure under his foot. He glanced down and was extremely surprised when it was Little Sammy's shoe. Dean picked it up and waved it to Sam, who lit up with joy. Dean waded through the water when something gripped his foot.

Dean was about waist deep in water, so he couldn't easily see what the thing was. Dean tugged at the creature and managed to throw Sam's shoe onto the beach in the process.

Sam ran forward and grabbed the shoe pushing it onto his foot. "Dean?" Sam called out when he noticed his brother was going further into the water than closer to him.

Dean really couldn't answer Sam at the moment the thing was pulling him to where he couldn't touch. There would be no way to stop it then, it was obviously trying to get him under, to drown him.

"Sa-" Dean started until he was under-water. He held his breath and looked down. There right beneath him was a mermaid like creature it had gills, and a tail. He propelled himself upward but there was too much force with the mermaid thing pulling at him.

He hadn't noticed what was happening between the process of running out of air and being pulled up. He spit water out of his mouth and noticed his brother right next to him. Sam couldn't touch there, he was swimming. Yet the five year old managed to pull Dean up with his own strength, against the mermaid who had managed to tug Dean down.

Dean looked down and noticed the pool of blood floating around him. He glanced at Sam who was trying to tug him back to shore.

"Sam? How did that thing explode?" Dean looked at Sam with pain in his eyes, had Sam just committed his first paranormal murder.

"I think I did it. I didn't touch it though I just wanted it dead for trying to kill you. It exploded when my head started to hurt." Sam looked down at his own hands trying to imagine how he had managed to kill a living creature.

Dean looked at his brother. Was he possessed? Dean stared into his brothers eyes, they looked completely normal. Dean gave his brother a forced smile and looked at his foot.

"You found your shoe?" Dean asked thoughtfully. He knew he had managed to throw it on the beach but he guessed it Sam didn't want to talk about the current events.

"Mhm." Sam gave a wide smile. "Thanks for that." Dean didn't have to force the smile this time it came naturally.

Back to the present,

Dean stared off into space as Sam touched his shoulder.

"Dude it's just a shoe." Sam grinned at Dean, noticing his brother looked depressed.

Dean decided not to say anything, but about twenty years ago it wasn't just a shoe.

**A.N. Hey! So this started out as a small story about how Sam lost his shoe. I decided I wanted to mess with Sam and his powers. I also wanted to give it a little action so hope you enjoy!**

**-**_**Panda**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


End file.
